


Fragile blossom

by Infernaldude



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pain, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernaldude/pseuds/Infernaldude
Summary: She is fragile, vulnerable, delicate and insecure.She cramps herself in the small world of hers from every creature around her, avoiding everyone as much as she can, but that doesn’t mean she is pathetic and not strong enough to let the cruel and brutal world let her down on her knees, at least not when a certain silver haired man is around her..
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfic, but it is going to be the first Complete story and I mean it!  
> Also, I go down with this ship cause I’m nothing but a simp for kakasaku.

Sakura looked down at her carmine red wristwatch before grabbing the end of the sleeve of her red sweatshirt and pull it down to her second knuckles and cover most of her hand as she sighed in frustration. It was a quarter past nine and the new biology teacher was supposed to be here at half-past eight. She was sitting on the corner at the end of the class. Her head was low, gazing down as she was playing with the end of her left sleeve, paying no attention to the chatters and loud noises all around the large classroom nor the gossip girls. The hullabaloo was able to be heard in the hall even with a closed-door.

“How ridiculous! I really can’t believe they would let their best professor leave the school” the girl with a thin voice grumbled

“They even let him go in the middle of the year. I guess we won’t be able to get used to the new teacher!”

“I heard the rumors about this new plaguy teacher that he’s a strict one. Demoralize and deplume his students and force them to study until they won’t have the time to breathe a gap! Ugh, we’re all going to fail!” another girl made a fuss with a suspire

‘As if you studied so hard and got all the A+’s before’ Sakura thought with sarcasm as the inner sakura rolled her eyes in her eye sockets  
Sure she didn't want to pay any attention to all the annoying gossips but it was difficult not to be completely deaf nor to be nosy

It was her final year in college, so she was trying to put all the effort she could into focusing on studying. She genuinely was trying her best, but even doing so everything was way too harder for her than for other students because she wasn’t a normal teenage girl who can go back to her cozy house and warm family after school, study for tomorrow’s exam while her family supports and back her up, then snuggle herself up under her blanket and rest with an easy mind for a new day, thinking about making her parents proud.

Everything was way too difficult for her.

After losing her mother, she had to live with her abusive father, well, can’t give him the warm name of a father anyway. Sakura didn’t get bullied in school, she did in her own house, by her own sick father, who treated her like nothing close to his child. In her father’s eyes, Sakura was just a waste of space, a useless piece of trash who just costs him money, and an unwanted thing in his life that he never wanted, that he never loved.

And he did show all of these to Sakura by actions too. 

She laid a finger on a livid bruise on her wrist as she caressed it. It wasn’t one but several bluish wounds on various parts of her body and the reason why her muscles are sore and her whole body is in pain now has been because of this. 

Sakura bethought herself when she returned home from her part-time job on Sunday evening as she was a water-soaked rat because of the unpredictable weather and she really didn't think it was going to rain like cats and dogs. The water drops were dripping from her green narrow striped skirt on the dusty floor in front of the door, causing a mess of mud. Of course, she planned to make it clean after changing her clothes, but one second she was taking her shoes off, and then without blinking an eye an unstable insane man was walking to her with long steps as he attacked her. 

The scene of yesterday was constantly replaying on her mind when her father walloped her head into the wall, knocking her almost unconscious before tumbled down onto the filthy floor. No matter what, she always tries to shield her face with her arms against multiple impacts, fists, and kicks coming to her delicate body. The last thing she wants to show off of herself is the bruise on the face. 

The remembrance of the past left an actual bad taste in her tongue and put nausea in the pit of her stomach as much as she over thought about it. Even though she has been accustomed to this ever since her beloved mother passed away.

The bubble around sakura’s head burst as the class gon silent abruptly. 

The wooden door slid open, There was no sound except the voice of the school principal who was talking incessantly.  
Sakura raised her head slightly to see the principal’s short hand stretched out into the class as he accompanied someone inward the class. The sound of footsteps came within the earshots and Sakura had to tilt her head along her body because of the gargantuan person sitting in front of her to take a look at the tall man who was now fully into class with the principal standing next to him, making him seem midget compared to another man. 

She couldn't observe the entire appearance of the man properly. Her eyes narrowed and zoomed a bit to have better sight and somewhat surprised by his look. He was elegantly attired in sport style, sort of. His attire was mostly in black and dark pants except for the t-shirt under his raven leather jacket which was grey. Her eyes went higher and locked on his face, half-covered by a black mask that stretched up to his nose. thick, silky and shiny silver strands of his hair, perfectly messy and some laying across his forehead. 

‘Is he even a teacher?’ Sakura assumed but was interrupted when a charcoal pair of eyes laid on her for a brief moment and she looked away hastily. She loathes making eye-contacts! Since when she became curious about someone’s looks?

After taking some moments to place his files and papers on the teacher’s desk, the new coming teacher finally lifted his head and examined all of the kids, guessing what kind of student each of them is with only a single glance at em.

“So...”, he attempted to start introducing himself but before doing so, he walked to the front of his desk and climbed to sit on it.

“ I’m Kakashi Hatake, and I’m gonna be your biology teacher from now on since your previous teacher had to fly off to some country else, right?”, asking his question, Kakashi turned his head to look at the students and wait for answers.

A single gaze from their new teacher, and having him looking at them, and looking back in his eyes even it was for some few short moments, was enough for the students to fall head over heels for him and having their hearts rush in a race, thinking is he a biology teacher or a fucking model? Is this a dream or reality suddenly decided to do us good? Or is reality pranking us?!

For the female students, it was obvious that all of em fell for the new handsome and attractive male teacher very hard, since they didn’t really see this kind of good look on their teachers before, hating each one of em.

Well, except for Sakura, who was out of all the chaos, she was minding her own business unlike other girls who were fighting and ready to kill each other only to get to answer their teacher first.

“ tsk, idiots.”, sakura whispered underneath her breath and rolled her eyes at how embarrassing her classmates were.

“Did you say something?”, a deep voice suddenly dashed Sakura out of her thoughts, panicking to death as she realized Mr. Hatake was talking to her while staring at her with a deep gaze which made her somehow shiver in fear.

“N-no! I was, I was...”, she stuttered, not being able to bring up any excuses at that very moment.

But before she could think twice, Mr. Hatake gave up and got to continue his chit chat. Sakura, and well all of the class were surprised that their teacher didn’t scold Sakura even the slightest bit, cause it was clearly something that every teacher would do, well their teachers did scold them even for breathing.

“So, guys, please introduce yourself one by one, we’ll start our lessons from tomorrow on.” Kakashi stated.

It almost took all of the class’s time to have all the students introduce themselves, but Kakashi wanted to know them because being his students, they were human too, so he didn’t want them to feel this uncomfortable and tiring aura in his presence only because his job was teaching.

And deep in his mind, he was laughing at how young girls tried to impress him somehow by acting in a way that was kinda funny to him, and all the boys being hella mad by losing their girls to their... fucking teacher. Kakashi would really enjoy spending time with these young people, and he got along with them well too. That’s why he chose to become a teacher.

It was going to be a fun school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short because of the introduction Imma write the next chaps longer.  
> I also want to mention that unlike naruto's series, Sakura is extremely introverted and completely different in this story.


	2. Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in a dream that can't come true at all  
> Here I grew a flower that couldn't blossom

Gathering her things up and put them tidily in her backpack, Sakura tossed a strap on her shoulder as she rushed toward the door for the exit when the last lecture came to an end and the school bell rang faintly. 

She caught a glimpse of her watch for checking the time. Thankfully she had enough time to reach out to the place she works and hadn't to run in a hurry until she'd have to gasp for air, though she sometimes takes a cap to go there. 

Actually, the only place she can relax and ease her mind, at any rate, is the place she works which was a huge bookstore and magazine shop. The only way she could run away from all the tensions was by working. She'd live there rather than living in the hell that she called home. 

The feeling of fear started to bubble up inside of her when the thought of 'home' appeared on her mind, making her all anxious and stomach-clenching sickeningly, though it is everyday life for her. 

The anxieties and anorexics had made her bony and skinny, The lack of sleep and fighting her insomnia, begging for just an hour of sleep has made eye bags and beside the wounds and bruises on her body, she knew her face was a disaster as well. 

As she was drowning in her dreadful thoughts, she bumped into a rocky, masculine body, cutting off her thoughts and if a hand wasn't wrapping around her slim waist, she might have thought she bumped into a wall. Her backpack's strap slipped and dropped onto the ground with a thud. 

Realizing her hands on a firm and hard chest with the feeling of a warm hand on her small back, without thinking twice and subconsciously, she pushed back the person in front of her immediately with an unnecessary force and pulled back, putting some space between by going back on her heels. 

She slowly lifted her head and gasped. her eyes shot wide as she stared up at the familiar masked man in bewilderment. 

She was overwhelmed with embarrassment, not having the courage to go higher and look him in the eyes but then, she followed a straight scar with a pale pink line, drawing up through his eyebrow and the half coming to a stop inside his mask. She hadn't been noticed the scar before. 

Sakura finally looked at the impossibly tall man in the eyes as she glanced. He was looking at her with eyebrows scratched up to his forehead, perplexed and she took her eyes away instantly. 

"I-I'm sorry...I'm really really sorry... I didn't mean to mister-" She sputtered hasty apologies and bowed rapidly for a millionth of times, face flushed terribly from embarrassment under his gaze, but was trailed off when felt a hand on her right shoulder to cease her. 

She flinched a bit and wanted to disengage again but stopped in her track when heard a low chuckle and raised her head one more time in a slow manner.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize too much, it was just an accident, hm?" Her nerves began to calm when he assured warmly, the corner of his mask lifting and eyes wrinkling as he smiled. she gulped and nodded softly. 

Before she bends down and picks up her bag, Kakashi did it faster and grabbed her bag which was roseate with white patterns on it, and held out his arm toward her to hand it back.

"Thank you..." The words fell as a near whisper as she took back her bag, fingers grazing lightly against each other. The contact made her skin prickled hot so she jerked her hand back like a shot and bowed again.

"It was nothing," He gazed down at her fondly "you have to be more careful, ms. Haruno." So he remembers her Lastname? how odd. Most teachers learn students' names only after 6 months, or if they do sooner, they mispronounce the student's name or their last names and confuse them with someone else. 

Sakura bowed afresh for god knows nth times, and nervously tucked a strand of long pink hair behind her ear and kept her gaze away from his. she mumbled a 'have a nice day' quickly and tightened her grip around the shoulder of her bag as she passed by him without waiting for any response and with that, she headed out. 

********************

Arriving at the place she aimed, she pushed the glass doors open wide and entered the massive bookstore. The dangler above the sky-high door dangled with a twittery sound. She paced the length of the dusty rug beneath her and passed by the bookshelves that laid the books in them with horror subject, a typical subject for her as She had stared down an evil foe in her life, far more fearsome than them. 

Sakura reached out to the locker room and went inside. opening her locker with the key in her hand, she put her bag in the locker and grabbed her credit card that had her name on it with the navy blue cardholder. she dropped the cardholder around her neck and took off her sweatshirt, tossing it into the locker. 

Locking her locker with a heavy sigh, she stretched out her arms together with her body to reveal the exhaustion that had been glued to every sore muscle. she combed her unruffled hair with her fingers to smooth the knots in her pink locks then tied them low behind her with the black elastic around her wrist. She always thought she would seem older with doing this, but it was for her own good to push away the long strands. 

She came back to the huge hall with long steps and turned to the right, passed some of the wooden tables in a row in the middle of the hall, and went to the cash register, behind the desk where she works. Across the desk were four black leather sofas facing each other in pairs. In the middle was a small dark brown coffee table and next to the sofas were smaller shelves that laid cart postal with guide books in them. 

She saw the blonde head dork behind the desk, her colleague and only friend, sitting comfortably and working. he was chewing gum soundlessly and didn't notice Sakura's presence. Sakura went and stood behind his chair and tapped his shoulder softly. The poor boy nearly jumped out of his seat but his face lightened as always when he turned his head as if he saw Sakura after a long time. 

"Sakura-chan, nice to see you!" The younger boy greeted her with a friendly smile jubilantly, voice low so as not to disturb people. 

Sakura smiled back and sat in her chair. That kind of smile that she gives to a few people or even to no one. "Nice to see you too, Naruto-Kun." She greeted back and starts working, filling the tower of books the customers gave back into the system. 

After three hours or so of working and Arranging the books in shelves dedicated to the subject of the books, she interlocked her fingers together and stretched both of her hands above her head along with her legs while yawning silently as she buried her head into her palms. 

It was around at about 5 pm and the sky was getting darker as the sun was setting and the moon was coming up instead for a replacement due to early winter as the weather was getting colder as well. 

Naruto went to the bathroom for a few minutes and has not returned yet. Sakura knew she had to gather her things and leave as her shift was coming to an end moreover she really didn't like to walk back home in duskiness. 

Thankfully, the evil in her home didn't care at all neither about her early nor late returns, unless she never comes back and will leave no stone unturned until he would find her to suppress his thirst for her Low wages. He was just a parasite and a bastard. 

She was looking boringly at the tall and large pellucid windows across her, palm under her chin as her eyelids were getting heavier. She had nothing to do, for now, waiting a few more minutes for Naruto to come back as well as for the next staff for the following shift. The shop is supposed to be busier from this hour on. 

She almost closed her eyes to ease the pain in her eyes and the headache that spread all over her head. The dangler dinged and she heard short footsteps coming as a new customer entered. She closed her eyes fully now and could hear the loud and the only footsteps coming closer and closer within the earshot.

Sakura was losing her consciousness as the tedium was taking all over her and pulling her to a dark place where she could think about nothing or no one, but then, she could see someone through the darkness as the person was coming closer to her and then stood right in front of her. 

She could feel someone's existence but the view was a blur-

She heard someone scoffed and snapped her eyes open. Sakura hadn't raised her head yet but could inhale the scent she became acquainted with today.

Lifting her head casually, She froze in her place as she blinked up at the familiar face and resisted to gasp for air, lips slightly parted. 

Great! The last thing she wished was to be seen by school acquaintances.

Nervousness began to boil like boiling water inside her and spread to every cell of her body and arteries. Her stomach twisted tightly in a knot as her heartbeat galloped across her chest. 

The familiar masked biology teacher was towering above her and making a shadow all over her from the top, keeping his eyes locked on her and studying her with such a blank expression and hands in his dark pant's pockets.

She wanted to ask him what is he doing here at first but pushed the stupid question out of her mind. For a few moments, they both stayed silent but Sakura decided to start first since her sensei didn't suppose to say anything. 

"W-welcome, can I...can I help you?" She inquired slowly and stuttered on her words, somehow whispered through dry lips. 

She hoped briefly he wouldn't recognize her but who was she kidding? he even remembered her name this post meridiem for heck's sake and let's not talk about her rare hair color thus even a stranger in the street would recognize her without knowing her name. 

He said nothing and the awkward silence just made nerves weighing heavier on sakura's shoulders as the time passed but then he moved and brought out a small orange book from his pocket and showed it to her. "Uh.. yeah. Actually, I'm looking for the new edition of this book, I searched in different places but didn’t find it anywhere." He spoke out with his deep and low voice. 

Sakura took her eyes away from his face to take a glimpse of the book. on the cover, there was a man who was running after a woman in a red dress, They both seemed cheerful. 

'Icha Icha paradise? I've never heard of it!' She supposed, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at it. "L-Let me see," Sakura fumbled and turned to her system, searching the name to see which part of the library the book was in. 'romance portion'. She read it and glanced up once more at the man across her before pushing back her chair and standing to her feet. "Follow me." She mumbled and walked before him.

The whole path they paced, neither said anything and Sakura could feel her body was being moisture from cold drops of sweat running down her spine and damping her white school uniform shirt. She bit her lower lip and aspired Naruto was there to guide him instead. 

As soon as they made it to the intended area, Sakura stopped on her feet and turned to the shelves to look for the book, the whole time her back facing him and hands trembling as she pushed aside the books one by one. 

“So, you work?”, Finally he spoke out, however the question made the whole situation more awkward. Sakura said nothing but could hear her own heart was hammering against her chest. She knew that he knew silence meant yes. “And you know what is going to happen if any of school acquaintances find out about this?” His low-pitched voice vibrated into her ear, causing her to drop several romance books on the floor fortuitously as her hands began to tremble. 

’Is he going to give me away and tell the school deputy and principal?’ This time, she stopped dead and paralyzed for a split second as her eyes shot wide. Her heart thundered in her chest while her breath ceased in her throat. She gulped her saliva with difficulty and the action made a weird sound through the silence. 

She was fucked! She chose the furthest place to work as much as she could. The school and her own house were downtown while the library was on the corner of uptown of Konoha. She knew better she was far more fucked if any of the school acquaintances find out about this. 

Inchmeal, she sat down on her knees to collect the novels but an orange book caught her eyes and Sakura held her arm out to grab it among the four other books. Without any response nor looking at him, Sakura stood up and turned on her heels to face him. She stretched her hand out to give it seeing as she was standing in a distant interval. 

“Here...” she murmured as her head was low and looking everywhere but him. She knew it was rude to not respond to the previous question but what could she say? It wasn’t the kind of question she’d reply with a simple yes and continue to act cool after. 

When Sakura noticed the book hadn’t been taken yet, she turned her head towards him and surprised by his dark expression. It was a firm knot between his silver eyebrows as he was giving her a black look with a straight scowl on his face. 

Sakura fidgeted under his death glare, staring into a pair of cold, fathomless grey eyes as she lowered her arm and take a grip of the end of her stiff sleeve to pull it down to her knuckles as much as possible. 

Did she made him mad by dropping the books? 

“Mr. Hatake, is... is everything alright?” she queried, quite subdued, tilting her head forward at a slow pace with concentration. She wanted to vanish into thin air when he was staring down at her like a predator as if she murdered his whole clan. Something in the way the hair across her body stood on end. 

“What are those?” He answered her with a question. His breath rasped in his throat, voice dangerously furious as his jaw clenched behind his mask. 

Sakura’s mind was racing, trying to desperately think of what he was talking about and as the seconds was passing, she was getting more confused. Was he talking about romance books maybe? 

”...what?” Sakura questioned with muted tone, completely flummoxed by his question and swallowed with laboriousness. 

They both remained silent for a while, but all of a sudden, in a blink of an eye, he took another step forward and a hand like a bat out of hell reached out, clutched sakura’s wrist and held it between his slender fingers in his grasp and brought it up, making the book in her hand drop with a loud thud onto the floor. 

“Mr. Hatake, what are you-“ Sakura yelped and inhaled sharply, eyes wide like a bombshell and open-mouthed, gaping at him nonplussed. 

“I’m talking about these.” Kakashi cleared for her by signing to her hand with his dark eyes briskly, words coming out through clenched teeth and voice harsher and high-pitched this time. 

He incredibly tightened his grip and squeezed her thin wrist, and as a result, sakura outcried in pain and the air in her lungs stucked for a brief moment, unable to exhale it. 

Sakura followed his gesture and realized it was the revealed scabs he motioned but at that moment, she couldn’t think about anything but ‘pain’. 

“Stop! You’re hurting me..!” She winced and closed her eyes tightly, squirming under his touch as she struggled to loosen his grasp by taking back her hand with full force, but it was all useless as if he had been arrested her with his own hand. 

For a sudden moment, all the scenes of previous days and nights passed before her eyes where her father tortured her. It was his favorite habit of clutching her wrist until the bones under her skin start to crack up and make a horrific sound of fracture.

Sakura struggled to regain control over her emotions, and suppress the tears that crept behind her shut eyes as a flurry of panic raged through her. 

”please... L-let me go,” The impossibly soft words was a near squeak when she said them. “I’m begging you...” the terrified voice fell as a whimper. She was shaking in fear and voice in an extreme tremor. 

********************

Kakashi loosened his grip instantaneously when he heard a true squeak of alarm piped from her throat involuntarily as he sensed her pulse pounding ceaselessly. 

His eyes widened in perplexity, and when he realized what he was doing, he withdrew her hand and took a few steps back. He gaped at the small quivering body when as well as she stepped back until her back hit the shelves and hugged herself, head lowered with shaking breathings and chest heaving up and down. Her pink strands, which had been tied neatly before, was now streaked around her face in a mess 

“I’m... I’m sorry,” He apologized quietly, still open-mouthed and dumbfounded because of the incident that happened just a few minutes ago. “I’ve gotta go.” 

Kakashi whirled on his heels swiftly and passed by her, not looking at her anymore and left, cursing himself rapidly under his breath. 

He pressed his teeth together tightly with a crunch as he slapped a hand on his one eye as another ‘fuck’ made out its way trough clenched teeth. His chest and lungs were running out of oxygen. He needed to get out ASAP. He needed air, right now. 

Stepping outside and as soon as the cold breeze hit his face, he inhaled the light air sharply in his lungs as a scowl tugged at both his lips and eyebrows. He buried a hand into his left pocket to bring out his cigarette case. 

Just what the fuck has gotten into him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think made our calm adorable kakashi mad:)?  
> Thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave kudos and comment.


	3. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though I'm hurting now  
> I'll fake that I'm stronger  
> Cuz everything's all for you

Sitting in her same seat at the back on the corner next to windows, she was looking at the damp streets outside with palm under her chin with a blank mind. she was watching the droplets of rain taint the window and her usually optimistic spirit.

She envied the girls in her school or her classmates sometimes, the ones with loving parents, a place to call home, people to call family.

Sakura tried to be grateful that she had made it this far in life knowing others have had it much worse than her but on the other hand, she guessed she has had the worst story of life people could have written in history. She couldn't help but to want to have the tiniest bit of normalcy. most simple things like going to the mall, living it up at parties, sharing secrets with her best friend, and here she is, she had none of them.

That Naruto boy was just her colleague and probably the only guy she ever talked with properly, so let’s just count him out. 

Some might think all of these things and ideas are superficial but to her, it isn’t. She doesn’t actually care about the parties or the prom, She merely wants companionship. She has never known what it’s like to have a friend, someone you can go laugh, cry, argue, and makeup with. She at least deserved to have a female friend but life seems more mean then this that it doesn't even leave a friend for her.

She has always struggled to make friends. Her shyness generally gets the best of her. She knew it was just her fault because even someone wanted to approach her, she rejected them indirectly as if she knew that one day she was going to be hurt by them in such a way that she wouldn't even think about it. Just like her father.

Sakura has long since forgotten a word called trust.

She has never been one to sulk despite living with a severely mentally disordered devil man that he’d complain or beat her to death over smallest and the simplest things. She still counts herself jammy and grateful for at least always having a bed even if it was on the floor and just a crusty mattress and not being inappropriately taken advantage of. She tried to not kick up a fuss yet she couldn't if she wanted to do so.

It was 11 in the noon and Sakura was wishing and pleading to the universe that the dreadful teacher she just met yesterday wouldn’t come. She still have the whole scenes in her long-term memory that she never wanted to remind them to herself. It was as if her father wasn’t enough, another was added to her blacklist. At the bottom of her heart, she genuinely didn’t want to face him. 

‘Is he truly going to give me away?’ Sakura presumed as she felt the emotional strain. The thought was just growing a tree of tension inside her and gave her a headache. She draws an awful image of him on her mind, even though it was the second session of his class and more importantly, it was the main subject of her major. Sakura herself had no idea why she feared of him ‘this much’. 

Not that she held a grudge against him, she was just too sense that she couldn’t deal with particular states like this, even though her father has normalized them for her. 

Sakura wants to be a medic in the future, so it is so much pressure she has on her shoulder regardless of her father. 

Luck was beyond far from her side when the door shifted and the same as yesterday, the class went completely quiet everyone could hear a pin drop. Footsteps echoed and the nerve-racking silver-haired sensei came into class with laptop and books under his armpit. He turned his head to the people in the class and greeted them with a simple nod. 

He put his things on his desk. After setting down his laptop on the desk, he pulled up the presentation, putting it up on the board. Sakura jotted down the notes highlighted in pink as he cleared his throat and finally started to speak. 

”Today, we’re doing a recap of last semester just so I can see how much and what you remember or don’t understand.” 

For the next hour, The class went regularly. Sakura avoided any eye contact with Mr. Hatake, only focusing on the board or her head was in her notebook like a withered flower.

The class went on with its usual flow, biology was the last class Sakura had to take for finishing an school day. Luckily, time passed by fast today and now, Sakura was shoving her stuff into her backpack to leave and get off to her workplace. The bookstore was better than any place for Sakura, cause she didn’t have to deal with any trauma in there, having some space to rest her head. 

“Don’t forget to write down your opinions about today’s question, take care everyone.” The silver haired teacher waved at the students and left the class. 

It didn’t take long until all the students left the class and so did Sakura, making her way to the learned bookstore. 

******************** 

“Oh! Sakura-chan! Hello.” Naruto greeted Sakura with the sweet attitude he always had, making Sakura wave back at him. He was arranging the books in shelves near the black sofas. 

The girl then let her backpack fell from her shoulder to the ground and herself to her chair, running her hands through her hair to push her long bangs and strands away behind her ears and tied them behind her in a ponytail as always. She didn't have the feeling to go to the locker room and put her childish look backpack in her locker so she just tossed it under the desk out of the sight. 

The only thing that didn’t screw Sakura in her life was this job. It had calmness, while everything in her life was stuck up in a thunderstorm, and she couldn’t free anything from it. But in here, there was no one to shout at her, hit her, tell her she’s worthless and she should’ve died before and many other things. It was just people entering the shop, buying the books they needed and then leaving. Just as simple, when nothing in the girl’s life was simple. 

Being drowned in her thoughts, Sakura suddenly noticed a man in all black clothes who was there for quite a while there. Though the bookstore was decorated with chairs and desks that made it look like a library, but not many people usually actually stayed there to read a whole book, and it seemed like this guy decided to do so. 

Despite his front was facing Sakura, she didn’t have any view of his face because of the mask he was wearing on, and the hood of his oversized, black hoodie foreshadowing his face, fairly hiding his face. 

Sakura, anyways, knew that he was just a regular costumer and she shouldn’t keep staring at him like a creep, but something about the guy was so familiar to Sakura. 

But having the guy lift his head only to fall into an eye contact with Sakura was enough for her to get her thoughts torn away, embarrassment replacing it as she blushed heavily and immediately looked away, as if she never even saw him. Yes, she didn’t even saw that man. 

But feeling his stare on herself didn’t let Sakura swipe this away, the girl who was burning in blush slowly lifted her face up and meet his eyes again, only to realize she actually knew this person but... ‘who was he? How does he look so familiar?’ Sakura thought to herself. 

Strangely, Sakura noticed the edge of the man’s eyes wrinkling, like he was seemingly smiling to Sakura, and it actually made Sakura somehow nervous to be in such a situation, so she decided to Occupy herself with the computer in front of her, trying to distract herself in any way she could, even though she could sense the man was walking to cashier table she was sitting behind, making her stomach churn. 

With the man placing his book on the table in front of Sakura, she didn’t see any choice for herself but to stop running away from the situation and to look at him. Maybe he was just a customer, yeah? Nothing could happen, she was just making a big deal out of it. 

But seeing the guy who pulled his mask down and revealed his face by now, made Sakura feel dumbfounded like she never felt did before. 

Her biology teacher, Mr. Hatake, who was smiling sweetly at her. 

“Today I’ll be an ordinary customer to make you forget what happened yesterday, can you put this book in a pocket for me?” He said as he politely gave his credit card to Sakura, actually acting like a regular costumer. 

But him trying to act ordinary was very surprising to Sakura, was he trying to make up for what happened the other day? 

Without any explainable reason, it warmed Sakura’s heart that it was Mr. Hatake here and not some stranger, it warmed her heart to think someone actually cared to not mess up with her head and then easily walk away. 

There existed good people out of her dark, black shelter too, yeah? 

“Is the book so expensive that takes forever to find a price for it?” Kakashi joked, taking Sakura out of her thoughts that pulled her to overthinking all the time. 

“O-oh, I’m sorry Mr. Hatake, here’s your book.” The girl quickly took Kakashi’s credit card and did the job with it, and as she was about to put the book in a pocket for him, she noticed a small drawstring bag on the table that seemed to be placed there by Mr. Hatake. What was it for? 

Noticing that Sakura didn’t know what to do as she saw the drawstring bag, Kakashi slide it further on the table to show her it belongs to her, he then gently took the pocket and the book from the flustered girl to place it over and chuckled at her reactions. 

“Thank you so much, Ms. Haruno. Don’t forget to do your homeworks for the next week.” Being the teacher he is, Kakashi reminded her and then left the shop, leaving Sakura surprised there by herself. 

No, not by herself actually, leaving her with that tiny drawstring bag. 

After some moments, she finally decided to pick the white, silk drawstring bag and opened it. 

And what she saw was some bandaids, two cute boxes that were filled pomades, and some painkillers in the bag, and a little handwritten note which was quite illegible that said: ‘you need your hands to be healed so you can do your homeworks well. I’m expecting an A+ on your next exam, so take care.’

Then again, she lifted her head and stared at the windows before her in astonishment as the dangler dinged and she knew by then that Hatake-sensei left. 

Sakura came to the conclusion, that she erased the whole bad impressions of him unconsciously, as if nothing happened and the memory that was in her long-term memory, vanished completely. 

********************

Cold breeze hit Sakura’s face and brushed through her hair as her face was getting numb and she started to sniff the cold air into her nostrils to avoid the rhuem which made it worse second by second as she walked down the street, facing the windward. She raised her hands to her face and blew the warm air out of her mouth into her palms to decrease the coldness and warm them. 

She cursed herself for forgetting to bring her scarf and gloves this morning, thanks to her father she sometimes ends up forget to bring most of her necessary things even though she usually prepares everything the night before to make things easier, especially on a school night, but it seems as if the only thing she could think about is to not be beaten by him and dash out of hell as soon as possible. 

It was currently September 3rd and yet she always manages to obtain a freezing state. No matter how many warm sweaters or fuzzy socks she owns, Sakura can never match the unrelenting cold temperature her body seems to generate, just like her name.

She looked down at the bag in her hand and her mind focused sharply that why her sensei would give it to her but then the scene of yesterday clicked on her mind when he motioned to the cuts on her hand. 

”How pitiful.” She said under her lips with a sarcasm. 

Not that she wasn't thankful or anything, it was just pathetic to hear that someone like her sensei felt sorry for her. It makes her sick to feel people think she’s pathetic, that’s one of the thousands of reasons she never finds a friend for herself or tells a little bit of her miserable life to anyone, besides that, who knows? Maybe one day the same person she trusted the most will stab her in the back. 

Sakura sighed and caused steam to come out of her mouth when she reached the alley that her house was in. The very loathsome alley indeed. 

She stood in her track behind the wall and tilted her head slightly to peek into the dim alley where only one of its lamps was working with such an effort. 

Sakura has never took the risk of walking down that alley alone, at least not when the house was on the end of the alley so she always waits for an elder or a safe person to walk in first, and then she can walk behind them with a comfort. 

Fortunately, at that moment, she saw a couple and Sakura exhaled in relief, and adjusted her bag on her shoulder and walked in.

Reaching to the old two-storey apartment, she opened the main door with the key in her hand and entered, ascending the stairs and once she stood behind the worn-out door, she gulped her saliva to ease the dryness in her throat, Not ready to face what awaited her when she got home. 

As the feeling of dread starting to bubble up inside her, she opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I don’t like the next chapter; it will have some violence shit from this chapter on.  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
